Gas turbine engines often require cooling of fluids, such as oil and fuel. One method of cooling the fluid is to provide a finned metallic heat exchanger that is washed by engine bypass air to reject heat. Typically, fluid coolers are manufactured from aluminum, which provides for an installation challenge, due to significant delta in thermal growth between the aluminum and the titanium, or carbon fiber epoxy engine case to which the cooler is mounted.